Blood Reign
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Ba'Gamnan Ultimate: Demon Wall (XII) | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF XII heroes! }} Blood Reign was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Two years have passed since the siege of Nalbina Fortress by Archadian forces, an encounter that left a king and a prince murdered, a princess in grief, a soldier fallen, and a knight captain in disgrace. Now, Vayne Carudas Solidor, the third son of Archadia's royal house, has appointed himself consul over all of Dalmasca. His veneer of nobility and peace, however, is extremely thin; and yet it conceals a much darker purpose for not only Dalmasca, but the whole of Old Ivalice. Six of the lowliest, forged amid Archadia's newfound brutality, will rise to fight against the power holding the world underfoot. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Dreadnought Leviathan |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=36 |elite boss 1=Judge Ghis |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Light Cruiser Shiva |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Vossler |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Light Cruiser Shiva |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Vossler |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Mt. Bur-Omisace |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Judge Bergan |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Mt. Bur-Omisace |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Judge Bergan |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Draklor Laboratory |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Doctor Cid |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Draklor Laboratory |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Doctor Cid |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x2 |elite mastery 4= x10 x10 |classic 5=Pharos at Ridorana |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Judge Gabranth |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Pharos at Ridorana |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Judge Gabranth |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x2 |elite 6=Hindering Shades + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Vinuskar King Bomb |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x5 x10 |elite 7=Twisted Scion ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Shemhazai |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=A Stirring of Bones +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Hydro |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x2 |elite 9=Manufacted Menace Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Vinuskar |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Pint-Sized Terrors Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Alraune King, Mandragora Prince, Onion Queen, Topstalk, Pumpkin Star |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Unliving Horror Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Hydro |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Ba'Gamnan - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Ba'Gamnan - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Demon Wall Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Demon Wall |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Demon Wall Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Demon Wall |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events